Clavat
The Clavat is one of the four tribal groups from the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series. They are usually the main characters in the Crystal Chronicles games. Physiology Clavats are the closest of the Crystal Chronicles tribes to resemble humans. Since most of them are farmers, they are seen wearing farmer type clothing. Their hair colors range from blond, brown, red, and black. They can interbreed with both Lilties and Selkies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles In Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, Clavats are peaceful farmers or rancher, though due to the necessity of crystal caravans there are several who do fight. In battle, Clavats use a sword and shield, often using slash-based movements as a result of, or possibly resulting in, an inclination towards single edged blades similar to scimitars. Clavats have the most balanced skills out of the four races and play like a "newbie" character. Clavats are jack-of-all-trades good in any situation. With their high Defense, they can take damage, and because they do not excel in a particular area, they can be either magic or melee users. The Clavats appear in almost all cities (Leuda appears to be the only exception) and are almost the exclusive race in the Fields of Fum. Being the main inhabitants of Fields of Fum, and given the fact the fields supply most of the world's produce, this would make them an important race, albeit not one with much strength to conquer like the Lilties. Clavat characters in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles include Gurdy, Hurdy, Roland, and the entire Fum Caravan. Princess Fiona is half Clavat and half Lilty. In the Japanese version, the male Clavat's default name is Kieren and the female's is Erin. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In ''Ring of Fates, the main characters in Story Mode, Yuri and Chelinka, are Clavats. Other important characters who are Clavats includes Latov and Aleria, the parents of the main characters. Princess Tilika, the daughter of King Kolka, is half Clavat and half Selkie. Their main weapon in this game are swords. They have high Attack and Defense, have the highest HP of all the Tribes, and are a well balanced, easy to use race. When they begin, they will be able to chain up to three attacks, but as they level up, it will go to five. They are the only race that can use a "Downward Thrust" attack. This attack is also used to push down Iron Switches. Their Tribe Ability is the homing Charge Attack. They enter a stance charging energy in to their weapons to lunge at a targeted enemy. Using the touch screen, players can lunge at whoever they tap on the screen (specially useful in boss fights were the player needs to target specific parts of the monster's body to deal extra damage and to flee from trappable moves). ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King In ''My Life as a King, the main character, King Leo, is a Clavat. Other important characters who are Clavats included Leo's father, King Epitav. Chancellor Chime, Leo's mentor and sister figure, is half Clavat and half Selkie. The majority of people in the Kingdom and Adventures who can be recruited are Clavats, as other races must be purchased as downloadable content. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time In ''Echoes of Time, Clavats return as one of the four playable tribes. In addition, another main NPC, Sherlotta, is a Clavat. They are a flexible class and are proficient in both magic and fighting skills. They can equip their standard swords, as well as axes now. |valign="top"| The abilities available to Clavats are as follows: |} The game offers twelve default names for Clavat characters: ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers In ''The Crystal Bearers, the main character, Layle, is a Clavat. Clavats are seen throughout the game, most heavily concentrated in farmlands, the Rivelgauge Monastery, and in the Vineyard. As in the original game, they are stereotypically a poor yet peaceful race. Other Appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call A male Clavat named Ciaran appears as a playable character and is the main representative of ''Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. He can be available from the start by transferring save data from the second demo of Curtain Call. However, if the player did not select him among their party of four, or download the demo, he can later be unlocked by collecting Green Crystal Shards. He is a Defense oriented character. His Limit, Soulshot, deals damage in proportion to his Stamina and Spirit. Stats Abilities ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery Trivia *The female Clavat White Cap design in the original ''Crystal Chronicles, is based on a basic White Mage cloak. de:Clavat ru:Клават Category:Races Category:Clavat Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Races Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles